Tolong Aku, Hinata!
by Fiicchi
Summary: "Hinata, aku mau minta bantuan dan nasihatmu."/"Tentu, apa itu?"/"Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk seseorang... seorang wanita tepatnya."/Dedicated for Mother's day and for  OFF  Oneshot Fanfict Festival


**A/N: **Hulla minna. Fii kembali menghadirkan oneshot. Dan oneshot kali ini Fii dedikasikan untuk event Oneshot Fanfict Festival yang berlangsung dari tanggal 17 sampai 31 Desember dan juga hari ibu tanggal 22 Desember. Emang sih ini untuk hari ibu, tapi sepertinya unsur friendship lebih mendominasi cerita ketimbang family. Nggak apa ya? Hehehe. Jika anda tidak suka, silahkan klik 'close tab' atau klik tombol back, supaya anda nggak dongkol dan menyulut keributan alias flame di fic saya, okey? Concrit yang baik sangat saya terima. Baiklah, happy reading!

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam characternya.**

**Tolong Aku, Hinata! © FiiFii Swe-Cho**

**For Oneshot Fanfict Festival (OFF)**

**And also for all mother in this world, especially my Mum. Happy Mother's Day!**

**.**

Suara burung-burung bersahutan dengan damai di angkasa. Bermain dan bercengkrama dengan alam. Ah sungguh damai menjadi burung yang terbang bebas di sana. Ya bebas, bebas, bebas...

"NARUTOO!"

Pemuda berambut blonde itu langsung menoleh ke arah kanannya. Mata sapphire-nya mengamati sosok wanita yang tadi berteriak. Dia memutar badan atletisnya menghadap ke arah wanita tersebut sambil mengomel kecil dalam hati. _'Haaah, pasti tidak bebas.'_

"Apa Kaa-san?"

Wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil ibu oleh Naruto itu berkacak pinggang kesal. "Ngapain kamu bengong saja seperti itu? Kalau kau punya waktu luang, bantulah Kaa-san beres-beres rumah. Kamarmu sudah dibersihkan belum?"

"Roger, Nyonya Kushina Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze akan pergi memberantas kekotoran di kamar sekarang juga."

Naruto berdiri tegap sambil memberi hormat sebelum kabur ke kamar kapal pecah miliknya. Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Khas anak Pak Minato."

Naruto melangkah santai ke kamarnya sambil begumam kecil, "Khas istri Pak Minato."

**#TAH#**

Kecipak, kecipak.

"Uh dingin."

Seorang gadis tengah duduk-duduk nyaman di pinggir danau sambil menyeburkan telapak kakinya. Sentuhan sang air yang dingin sukses menetramkan hati, pikiran, jiwa, dan raga si gadis jelita ini. Ia mengamati suasana di sekitar. Rasa nyaman langsung menerobos hati. Menelusup relung-relung jiwa. Dan...

"HINATAA!"

Suara memekakan telinga menganggu suasana hening nan nyaman yang dibuat sang alam. Si gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menoleh. Dia tersenyum hangat kepada orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Oh Naruto."

Naruto, nama si pemuda, berlari-lari kecil menuju Hinata. Peluh bercucuran di pelipisnya. Nafasnya pun tersengal. Namun ia tetap berlari sembari menampakan senyum khas seorang Namikaze.

"Hosh, hosh, hal─hallo Hinata-chan. Hosh, hosh."

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan ungu dari saku jaket tipisnya lalu dengan sigap ia mengelap pelipis si pemuda dengan perlahan. Naruto terkaget sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar pada gadis di depannya, yang tentu sukses membuat pipi si gadis bermata Indigo itu memerah tak karuan.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan."

"Eee i―iya Naruto-kun. Oh ya, i―ini," ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol minuman. Sepertinya gadis itu sengaja menyiapkannya. "kau pasti lelah. Mi―minumlah."

Lagi-lagi pemuda blonde ini tersenyum lebar. Bahkan ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu manis disetiap senyumnya. Senyum pemuda itu membuat rasa senang berdesir dihati si gadis.

"Kau baik sekali Hinata-chan. Tahu saja kalau aku haus habis berlari-lari tadi. Sepertinya kau cocok jadi cewekku, hahaha," kata Naruto seenak jidat. Tentu saja Hinata memerah tidak karuan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu atas perkataan Naruto, walau sebenarnya juga sangat senang. "hei, kau kenapa? Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata, ehehe."

'_Ah, hanya bercanda,'_ batin Hinata sedikit kecewa. Tapi dilemparkannya senyum manis yang ia miliki. "A―aku nggak apa. E―etto, kau mau mi―minta bantuanku lagi, Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu perlahan. Naruto memandang Hinata, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Iya begitulah. Kau mau kan membantuku... lagi?" ucap Naruto diselingi dengan pandangan memelas yang sulit untuk diartikan. Selama ini, selama dua tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Hinata sering membantu Naruto dalam kesulitan dengan petuah-petuah ampuh miliknya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Naruto pun sering membantu Hinata dalam masalah bersosialisasi.

Mereka bertemu saat kelas dua SMP. Selama dua tahun mereka bersahabat, mereka selalu membantu satu sama lain. Hinata membantu dengan nasihat, Naruto membantu dengan kata-kata pengobar semangat. Selama dua tahun pula mereka sering bertemu di danau dekat kota Hi, tempat mereka tinggal. Pertemuan di danau setiap jam tiga sore menjadi rutinitas mereka sehari-hari sampai saat ini. Dan selama dua tahun ini pula, Hinata memendam perasaannya pada Naruto. Ya, sudah lama Hinata simpan. Ia tidak mampu mengatakannya. Ia takut merusak tali persahabatan yang sudah ia buat bersama sang pemuda pujaan.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tulus, kemudian mengangguk. "Tentu. Apapun untuk sahabatku," sahutnya mantap.

Naruto nyengir lebar. _'Sudah kuduga ia akan bilang begitu.'_ Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke arah danau yang terbentang indah di depannya. "Aku bingung akan suatu hal. Aku tahu aku gampang sekali mencari teman karena aku mudah bersosialisasi, seperti katamu kemarin-kemarin. Tapi urusan satu ini, aku bukan ahli." Naruto menghela nafas, memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. "aku benar-benar butuh bantuan dan nasihatmu."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Kau mau aku membantumu dalam hal apa? Katakan saja."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya keras. "A―aku mau memberi kejutan pada seseorang." Perasaan Hinata sudah bercampur aduk tidak karuan. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Lalu dalam satu tarikan nafas, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "pada seorang wanita tepatnya."

Hinata menunduk dalam. Siapa wanita itu? Siapa dia? Begitu tanyanya beruang-ulang dalam hati.

"Dan Hinata, aku payah soal ini. Aku―aku tidak tahu harus memberi apa padanya. Kau bisa kasih aku... pencerahan?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan penuh harap. Sedangkan si gadis terus saja menunduk, tak sanggup melihat si pemuda.

Hinata menghela nafas kecil. "Di―dia orangnya ba―bagaimana? Em, maksudku si―sifatnya."

"Dia wanita tergalak yang selama ini aku tahu. Dia juga mempunyai pikiran yang tajam, wajah yang rupawan, dan kekuatannya di atas rata-rata. Tapi walaupun dia sangar dan mengerikan, dia bisa menjelma bagai seorang malaikat dengan hati yang putih. Aku senang dekat dengannya."

Naruto menerawang. Dia mendongakan kepalanya, melihat ke arah langit sore yang mulai menguning. Senyum lembut terukir jelas di parasnya. "Jadi Hinata, kau punya solusi? Kira-kira aku harus memberikan apa padanya sebagai kejutan?"

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus danau di depan mata Indigo miliknya. _'Oh, kau suka sama Haruno Sakura itu ya? Bukan begitu Naruto-kun?'_ begitu suara kecil dalam hatinya. "Em, mungkin dia suka diberi kue."

"Bisa-bisa habis di jalan sebelum kue ini sampai padanya karena dimakan olehku, hehe," respon Naruto sambil terkekeh. Hinata pun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

"Hmm, coklat?"

"Itu sama saja dengan kue. Kok makanan terus? Kamu lapar ya?" Naruto sedikit menggoda Hinata.

Gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Ti―tidak kok."

Naruto melihat Hinata lalu tertawa renyah. "Hahaha, oke lanjutkan."

"Be―bernyanyi untuknya?"

"Aduh Hinata-chan, suaraku terlalu bagus. Saking bagusnya, orang-orang pasti bakalan lari terbirit ke kamar mandi begitu mendengar suaraku, hahaha."

"Hahaha, dasar Naruto. Err, boneka?"

"Aku rasa dia tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Aksesoris mungkin? Se―seperti gelang atau apa."

"Pasti bakal jarang dipakai. Hanya membuatku sedih saja."

"Bunga?"

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Jemarinya menyentuh dagu, menampilkan pose berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata sembari tersenyum lebar. "Ide bagus. Kira-kira aku kasih bunga apa ya? Bakung?"

Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto. "Ba―bakung? Jangan berikan bu―bunga bakung, Naruto-kun. Yang ada kau malah dimarahi nantinya."

"Haha, aku juga tahu itu Hinata. Itu kan bunga untuk melayat, benar? Lili putih bagaimana?"

"I―itu bagus."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia julurkan kepada Hinata. "Ayo kita pergi beli bunga sekarang. Kau mau antar aku, kan? Lagipula ini masih jam setegah empat."

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, seabad lagi. Tentu saja sekarang Hinata-chan. Ini 'kan harinya."

Hinata bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ikut atau tidak? Dia dilema. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang membantunya berdiri. "Ba―baiklah. Kita ke toko bunga... Yamanaka?"

"Kita satu pikiran. Ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju toko bunga. Kedua insan itu mengobrol disepanjang perjalanan, walaupun yang mendominasi bahan obrolan adalah Naruto. Mereka pun selalu bertukar sapa pada setiap orang yang mereka kenal dan melempar senyum pada orang disekitar sana. Tak terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai di toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino yang sedang berjaga saat itu menyambut keduanya dengan antusias.

"Hei Naruto, Hinata!"

"Hallo Ino-chi."

Ino sedikit merengut ketika Naruto menambahkan suffix –chi di belakang namanya. "Aneh sekali rasanya ketika namaku ditambah dengan embel-embel seperti itu, Tuan. Ya sudahlah, kalian cari apa?"

"Hanya aku yang mencari bunga. Hinata-chan hanya mengantarku saja."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, lalu kau mau beli bunga apa?"

"Aku mencari lili putih. Ada?"

"Tentu. Kau mau sebuket atau beberapa tangkai saja?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia menoleh pada Hinata dan berbisik pelan. "Menurutmu aku ambil beberapa tangkai saja, atau sebuket sekalian?"

"Mm, me―menurutku sih sebuket. Ta―tapi terserah Naruto-kun saja."

"Kuikuti saja saranmu deh," ujar Naruto. Lalu mata sapphire itu menoleh ke arah Ino. "aku ambil sebuket."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Ino memutar badannya dan menghilang di balik pintu pegawai. Setelah tiga menit berlalu, Ino kembali dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. "ini, sebuket bunga lili putih. Untuk siapa sih Naruto?"

Ino dan Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Mereka berdua sangat penasaran. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Untuk seeorang wanita spesial di hari spesial. Seorang bidadari. Seorang malaikat penyejuk hati yang tak bersayap. Dan itu adalah...," Naruto sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya agar keduanya penasaran. Dan dengan kerlingan iseng, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "...rahasia, hahaha. Ino, berapa harganya?"

"Huuh dasar Naruto. Itu harganya sepuluh ribu ryo."

Pemuda itu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sepuluh ribu ryo. "Ini. Kami pulang duluan ya, Ino."

"Terima kasih. Silahkan berkunjung di lain hari."

Naruto menarik pelan Hinata keluar dari toko dan kembali mengajak gadis itu untuk menemaninya mengantarkan sebuket bunga tersebut kepada orang yang dimaksud. Awalnya Hinata menolak, karena ia takut patah hati. Ia tak sanggup melihat sang lelaki pujaan hati menyatakan cintanya dengan bunga pada wanita lain selain dirinya. Namun disatu sisi, ia penasaran dengan wanita ini. Mungkin saja dugaannya benar. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk ikut.

Mereka berjalan kembali. Menyusuri jalanan kota kembali. Hinata pikir, Naruto akan membawanya ke arah rumah Sakura, seseorang dugaannya tadi. Ternyata Naruto terus berjalan melewati rumah Sakura. Dan ini membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. Dengan sabar, ia terus berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Hinata semakin resah. Hatinya sudah penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Lelah menduga. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia terus mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto hingga ia sampai di suatu daerah yang ia ketahui, karena dulu waktu ia kelas dua SMP, ia sering kerja kelompok di sana, di rumah itu, dan itu rumah... Naruto. Ya, rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Tapi mengapa Naruto malah ingin pulang? Apa dia lupa jika ia mau mengantar buket bunga itu pada seseorang? Hinata semakin tidak mengerti.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Namikaze, Naruto memutar badannya menghadap Hinata. "Sampai. Aku minta do'amu supaya orangnya terharu. Mau kan?"

"Ah, eeh, i―iya."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia akhirnya memencet bel rumahnya dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintunya. Ia menyembunyikan buket itu dibelakang tubuhnya sampai seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kenapa kau pencet bel, Nak? Kau tahukan kalau rumah tidak dikunci?" sahut Kushina begitu tahu yang memencet bel adalah anaknya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Selamat hari ibu, Kaa-san!" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan bunga tersebut kepada ibunda tercinta. Kushina terpana beberapa saat lalu menyunggingkan senyum lembut khas seorang ibu.

"Maaf Kaa-san, hanya bunga ini yang dapat aku berikan." Naruto menarik nafasnya perlahan dan kemudian membalas senyum sang ibunda. "aku tahu bunga tidak seberapa karena Kaa-san lebih baik dari bunga tersebut. Kaa-san lebih indah sampai bunga saja iri dengan keindahan yang Kaa-san miliki lewat indahnya kasih sayang Kaa-san kepadaku dan Tou-san. Kaa-san lebih harum dari bunga karena keharuman bunga tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan keharuman cinta seorang ibu yang tak akan pernah pudar sepanjang masa. Kaa-san lebih cantik dari bunga tersebut karena kecantikan bunga mana pun tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan hati seorang ibu yang selalu tabah dan sabar dalam mendidik anaknya, sekalipun anak itu bandelnya luar biasa. Maaf Kaa-san jika aku banyak salah berbuat, tidak mau menuruti perintahmu, selalu menyakiti hatimu. Maafkan aku."

Kushina tak mampu berkata-kata. Terlihat ada air mata mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Segera saja ia memeluk buah hati tercinta, anak semata wayangnya. "Terima kasih Naruto. Tanpa kau meminta maaf, Kaa-san sudah memaafkanmu. Karena kau harta Kaa-san yang paling berharga. Kaa-san tidak ingin melihatmu terpuruk, karena bagi Kaa-san kau adalah malaikat kecil penghibur hati Kaa-san, sekalipun kau bandel. Terima kasih sekali Naruto, terima kasih."

"Ya Kaa-san, sama-sama."

Ibu dan anak itu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hari ini Kaa-san buat kue. Kau mau?"

"Mau! Oh ya, ini ada Hinata. Boleh dia makan bersama kita?"

Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya ke balik badan naruto. Di sana terlihat Hinata sedang mengusap matanya pelan. "Hinata?"

"Ah, selamat hari ibu, Tante. Maaf saya tidak memberi apa-apa."

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Kedatangan dan ucapan selamat darimu sudah tante anggap sebagai hadiah. Masuk yuk, tante sudah buat kue. Kita makan bersama."

"Ta―tapi."

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan. Nanti kutelepon keluargamu dan bilang pada Neji-niisan kalau aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat, aku janji! Ayo masuk dan cicipi kue terenak di seluruh jagad raya ini buatan Nyonya Kushina Namikaze. Kau mau tolong aku dengan masuk ke rumahku kan? Please Hinata-chan. Aku janji bakal mengantarmu pulang sampai depan gerbang rumahmu."

Hinata tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. "Tentu. Apapun untuk sahabatku."

**#TAH: THE END#**


End file.
